The Letter
by Shadow in Time
Summary: Jack and Daniel get into a fight over Jack’s promotion. Daniel decides to show Jack how it feels for someone you love to leave.


Title: The Letter  
Word Count: 687  
Raiting: PG-ish  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Summary: Jack and Daniel get into a fight over Jack's promotion. Daniel decides to show Jack how it feels for someone you love to leave.

Note: This fic is my version of why Daniel decided to go to Atlantis. Pre-Avalon.

Daniel lay awake in Jack's bed, looking up at the ceiling, Jack beside him snoring. Daniel wasn't one to take change well, especially after his life had been the same for so long. He looked over at Jack, who was drooling on his pillow, and smiled, then frowned. Daniel hadn't really thought about it until just then but when Jack took the new position in D.C., he was also agreeing to move there. It suddenly hit Daniel just how much his life was about to change, and tears began to run down his cheeks. This was too much, he couldn't handle this.

"What's wrong Danny?" asked Jack, sleep in his voice. "It's too much," sobbed Daniel. Jack propped himself up on one elbow, "what's too much?" "You leaving SG-1, the SGC, taking the new job in D.C...it's just to much," Daniel tried to supress further sobbing, but to no avail. Jack wiped the tears away from Danny's eyes, "I know, but it'll be ok. We'll still see each other every weekend." "It's not enough." "Daniel..." Jack began. "Why'd you have to do it! You knew that I didn't like you leaving SG-1 and becoming the head of the SGC...what made you think this would be any better!" Daniel yelled."I..." Jack started. "Maybe you just don't care about my feelings anymore! Maybe you don't care about me anymore!" Daniel knew that that wasn't true, but he couldn't stop himself from saying it.

Jack looked at him incrediously, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I can't believe that you would even think for one second that I don't care about you! I care about you more than anything in this world... this universe!" "Then why'd you take the promotion!" "Because... who passes up a promotion!" Jack yelled. "People who care about other people!" Daniel yelled back, tears now flowing freely. "How many times do we have to go over this!" he couldn't believe how stupid Daniel was being about this, " I care about you more than anything or anyone!"Daniel just shook his head and got out of bed, collecting his clothes as he headed towards the door. Once at the door he turned around, "well, it doesn't matter anyways. I'm leaving to... I've decided to go to Atlantis." And with that he left.

Jack didn't follow him, he didn't feel the need to... Daniel was being childish and he wasn't serious about going to Atlantis... was he? Jack took a shower and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. He couldn't get Daniel's words out of his head... _Maybe you don't care about me anymore!_ He pulled the scrapbook that set on his coffee table towards him and opened it. He wasn't much for scrapbooking, but he and Daniel had gotten so many pictures taken together that they had to do something with all of them. He smiled as he turned through the pages. They looked so happy in all of the photos, not like they were now. Jack sighed as he went to his desk and pulled out a tablet of paper and a pen.

While unpacking his things, Daniel came across an envlope with '_Danny_' printed across the front. He immedetally reconized the handwriting, it was Jack's. He opened the envlope and pulled out the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Danny,_

_I hope that you know that I love you and would do anything for you. If I could turn back time and refuse the promotion, I would. Wait... you don't recon we could get a hold of that time machine again do you?_ _Anyways, I hope you read this before you leave, and that you will reconsider going. I don't know what I would do without you... you've become my reason for getting up every morning._

_Love Always,_

_Jack_

_P.S.: I've already booked your flight. See you soon._

Affixed on the letter, below the writing, was a photo of them together. Daniel smiled, he was suddenly kind of glad that Vala had slapped the stupid bracelet on him. He picked up the phone in his office and called Jack.

Fin.


End file.
